Immortality
by Epically-ME
Summary: The man buried beneath his feet was many things; a nephew, a brother, a best friend. He touched the lives of all those around him, and was a prime example of everything good in the world. Yes, Tadashi Hamada was many things, but unfortunately being immortal wasn't one of them. *One-shot*


_***EDIT* thank you guest! So apparently her name is "uponagraydawn" if any of u guys know her and wanna give her a link to the story please feel free to do so! **_

_**Okay So I know i should be focusing on updating my other two stories i'm working on, but i just couldn't help writing this! **  
><em>

_**This story was highly inspired/based off of a short comic i stumbled upon on tumblr. it was basically what hiro's reaction would be on Tadashi's first birthday since his passing ;-; lets just say...it punched me in the gut and made me throw my feels all over the place. **_

_**so with that being said, i figured id suck back all the feels from you good people...**_

_**oh! and before you read, i HIGHLY recommend listening to "wait" by m83 while reading this. its great background music in my opinion ^^**_

_**I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><em>im·mor·tal<em>

_Adjective_

_Living forever; never dying or decaying…_

Hiro, at a very young age, had already come to the conclusion that immortality did not exist.

He was only three when he was forced to say a permanent goodbye to his parents. Then, eleven years later, had to do the same to his elder brother, Tadashi. But still, deep down, Hiro Hamada had always hoped that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. That maybe immortality was real and you just needed to earn it, needed to be loving and kind, person, and that maybe Tadashi had never really died because he was all those things and more.

Hiro swallowed thickly, as he stood at the headstone of his brother. His mouth was dry, and his throat felt as if it was swollen. The man buried beneath his feet was many things; he was a nephew, a brother, a best friend, and he touched the lives of all those around him. He was a prime example of everything good in the world. Maybe it wasn't his place to say, but Hiro knew that there weren't many people you can speak that way about, and if anyone deserved the power to live forever, it was Tadashi.

"H-hey there big bro." The fifteen year old greeted with a sad smile, his unruly black hair blowing softly in the morning wind. "Sorry I took so long, I was just waiting for these bad boys to get done." The boy held up a bag of treats, and used his other hand to rub the back of his neck, as if suddenly feeling nervous. "Aunt Cass was taking, like, FOREVER. But you know how she is, she wants to make sure everything is perfect you know? But, hey I had her make your favorite, just like always! Extra chocolate and everything just like you like it!"

Hiro held the plastic bag full of treats high, and although he tried his hardest to keep his smile, he could feel the dampness of tears falling down his cheeks. "So, y-you know, ha-happy birthday Dashi." he finished, his voice cracking between each word.

There was a long silence, and Hiro bit his quivering lip before dropping the bag and slumping to his knees, ignoring the uncomfortable dampness of the dewy grass soaking into his pants. He buried his face in his hands, and loud, shaky sobs came from the teen as his whole body quivered with utter despair. _Why? Why did you have to do it _Nii-San_? _He asked through muffled cries. _Why did it have to be you? _

_Why couldn't it have been someone else…_

Hiro winced, slightly hating himself for thinking so selfishly. He should never wish this kind of pain on anybody, he knew that. But the truth was, Tadashi Hamada did _not_ deserve it. He was too young, too noble, and too great. He deserved to live a long, happy life, and for Hiro, thinking that his older brother was to pass at all, let alone any time before he was an old, wrinkled man was impossible.

The teenager buried his face even deeper into palms, tears falling faster and his breath catching in his throat, causing him to choke mid sob. It had only been a year. One year since the day of the fire, since he and his friends had stopped Callaghan. It had also been a year since his brother's last birthday, and Hiro found himself missing even the littlest of things about his brother. His warms smiles, his laugh, and His stupid ears that were way too big for his face. But most importantly, he missed his eyes. Those big brown orbs that gazed proudly at him, silently reminding him that his he loved him and would never give up on him.

After a while, Hiro's sobs subsided into low whines, his shaking had lessened and he finally found the strength to remove himself from the shield of his hands and face the grave directly. "Sorry for being such a s-sap," he said weakly as he wiped the remaining tears from his now puffy eyes, "I… I just really miss you Tadashi."

The youngest Hamada stared at the slab of marble in front of him, the edge of his lips parting into a sad grin as he traced the small carved embellishments on the headstone with his fingers. _Here lies Tadashi Hamada. A great friend, nephew, student, and brother. The sun shined brighter when he was here, but may he continue to shine down on us from the clouds of heaven. _The boy sighed unsteadily. He wasn't sure heaven existed or not, but if it did, he was knew Tadashi was up there.

Hiro cleared his throat, and untied his bag of goodies, placing a small container with a chocolate turnover inside by his brother's grave. The hours passed by, and He had found himself telling his brother everything that had happened the past year. He told him about how well he's doing at SFIT, how him and the guys were keeping the city safe, even how aunt Cass' bakery had officially been crowned to have the "Some of the best baked goods in San Fransokyo" by a fancy food magazine. By the time he was finished the sun was setting, causing a faint glow of oranges and pinks to fall onto the graveyard.

"Well… I guess it's getting pretty late. I should probably be going before Aunt Cass has a heart attack." Hiro gave a lighthearted chuckle before pushing himself up and dusting specks of grass and dirt off his pants. He sighed, his heart feeling somewhat lighter now. "Happy 20th bro," he said softly, placing a hand on the cold marble headstone, "And you know… thanks. You never gave up on me, and if it wasn't for you i..." The teen's voice trailed off at the end, and he swallowed thickly as if unsure how to finish, "just...thanks Tadashi."

With that, the young teen pushed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and turned to make his way back home.

Tadashi Hamada was a lot of things, and maybe being immortal wasn't one of them. But that was all right, because he had a little brother that planned on keeping his legacy alive for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I'v actually never written a story like this before, i hope you liked it. ^^<strong>_

_** review? **_


End file.
